ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Adrien Agreste
Adrien Agreste is one of the main protagonists of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. He is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont in Paris, France. He is also a fashion model for his father's line. With his magical ring, inhabited by a kwami named Plagg, Adrien gains the power of bad luck and destruction, transforming him into the superhero Cat Noir ("Chat Noir" in the French version). Appearance Physical appearance Adrien is about half a head taller than Marinette. He has brushed-back blond hair and light green eyes. His skin tone is fair with a rosy tint, especially around his cheeks, nose, and the tips of his ears. Civilian attire He wears a white over-shirt with an upturned collar and sleeves rolled up above his elbow. Underneath, he wears a black shirt with five horizontal stripes around the chest which are colored, from top to bottom, yellow, olive green, bright green, dark green, and periwinkle. On the ring finger of his right hand, he wears a silver-colored ring that he uses to transform into Cat Noir. Additionally, he wears blue jeans and orange sneakers with white laces and a logo of a black butterfly in a circle on the sides. As Cat Noir As Cat Noir, he wears a textured black skin-tight catsuit with metal details and a golden bell on his chest. The bell is connected to a zipper on the front of his costume. He has a long belt that wraps around his waist and hangs out from the back like a tail. He wears matching gloves that have claws on the fingertips, and boots with a hidden wedge and silver toes. He wears black cat ears and a black mask covering around his eyes. His eyes are cat-like with green sclerae, dark green iris, and oblong pupils. His hair becomes longer and untamed, covering his normal ears. His ring turns black and gains a bright green paw print in the face of the ring. As Mister Bug Hockey attire He wears shin guards; black hockey socks with silver and white stripes; black hockey pants, ice hockey skates, shoulder pads, elbow pads, Los Angeles Kings black jersey, black helmet, and black gloves for home games. He wears shin guards; white hockey socks with silver and black stripes; black hockey pants, ice hockey skates, shoulder pads, elbow pads, Los Angeles Kings white jersey, white helmet, and black gloves for away games. Personality Adrien is charismatic as well as shy and a bit reserved. While liking to have fun, he is more serious, obedient, and less lively due to his strict upbringing. If something makes him sad, he tries to downplay his feelings on it, like his relationship with his father. He thinks reasonably, and he will express annoyance and frustration when someone is being difficult or something is going wrong. Though not very openly emotional or affectionate to most people, he is friendly and encouraging. He has an easier time letting his feelings show to those who he's close to. As Cat Noir, Adrien has the freedom to act however he wants outside of his normal life and lets his wilder side come out, being cocky and outgoing. More optimistic and open, Cat Noir says whatever comes to his mind and makes a lot of jokes and puns, many being cat-related. In his attempts to get Ladybug's attention, along with other people, he brags and boasts about himself but he's not arrogant: His change to his superhero status doesn't diminish his kindness and concern for others, among a lot of his other personality traits like irritation proneness and loyalty. While more prone to goofing off, Cat Noir gets serious when needed, like when fighting an akumatized villain. It's rare for him to reveal his vulnerable, Adrien-like side, but it does come through at times, such as quietly commenting that not all parents are loving in "The Bubbler" and trying in vain to tell Ladybug about his love for her before their transformations wear off in "Dark Cupid". Determined to help others and save the day, Cat Noir really cherishes being uninhibited by his civilian life as a superhero. Relationships Alya Césaire Brian Olson Chloé Bourgeois Emil Nicoară Emil is Adrien's friend from Romania as teammates. Gabriel Agreste Henrik Hyvönen Henrik is Adrien's friend from Finland as teammates. Irma Mäkinen Irma is Adrien's friend with Marinette from Finland as teammates. Jack Linton Johan Sjörgen Johan is Adrien's friend from Sweden as teammates. John Fulton Marinette Dupain-Cheng Nathalie Sancoeur Nicolas Baker Nino Lahiffe Olga Kuznetsov Olga is Adrien's friend with Marinette from Russia as teammates. Oliver Goodwin Oliver is Adrien's from the United States as teammates who serves as the goaltender. Plagg Tikki Adrien meets Tikki when he and Marinette swapped their miraculous with each other transforming him into Mister Bug. Gaining him the power of good luck and creation. Tim Giles Trixx Wayzz Zane Gilbert Zane is Adrien's friend from Australia as teammates. Gallery Adrien.jpg Cat Noir pic 3.png Category:Characters Category:Miraculous Ladybug Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Fictional characters Category:Deutoragonists Category:Protagonists Category:Fictional French people Category:Crossover Characters